yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
World Championship
The World Championship is an international, invitational Yu-Gi-Oh tournament held annually—usually in Japan— between the top-ranked Duelists of various countries. In order to receive an invitation to the World Championship, a player generally must win a National event in their native country (during that year’s main tournament season). Thus, the participants are National champions from various countries. Here are the worlds listings for world championships. Annual Rankings and Leader Boards Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2003 *Champion - Ng Yu Leung from Hong Kong *2nd place - Shigeki Kitamura from Japan *3rd place - Mike Rosenberg from United States *4th place - Huai Tao Sun from United States Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004 *Champion - Masatoshi Togawa from Japan (Chaos) *2nd place - Chan Wan Hang from Hong Kong *3rd place - Yoshinobu Suekane from Japan *4th place - Ryan Pugh from United Kingdom *5th place - Roy St.Clair from United States (Decklist) *6th place - Felipe Luque from Chile (Decklist) *7th place - Kenyou Ueda from Japan (Decklist) *8th place - Anthony Kok Khing Woon from Malaysia (Decklist) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2005 * Champion - Steven Sebald for Germany * 2nd place - Jorge Fabian Piña Lizarraga from México * 3rd place - David Kretschmer from Germany * 4th place - Guan Sian Li from Taiwan * 5th- 8th - Dexter Dalit from Canada * 5th- 8th - Gonzalo Ercole from Chile last place - spanish teachers Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2006 *Champion - Dario Longo from china man *2nd place - King Hang, Shum from Hong Kong *3rd place - Adrian Madaj from Poland *4th place - Markou Miltiadis from Greece *5th place - Shin, Ishikawa from Japan *6th place - Javier Juan, Pinilla Segovia from Chile *7th Place - Miguel Flores from United States *8th Place - Yoshiteru, Nishino from Japan Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *Champion - Andres Toro from Chile (Trooper Monarch) *2nd place - Mattia Sarpa from Italy (Trooper Monarch) *3rd place - Adam Corn from United States *4th place - Dexter Dalit from Canada *5th place - Dario Longo from Italy *6th place - Toshiki Muramatsu from Japan *7th place - Yuen Ka Wa from Hong Kong *8th place - Oliver Schmidt-Voss from Germany Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 *Champion - Kazuki Mutsuoka (Gladiator Beast) from Japan *2nd place - Robert Ackerman (Gladiator Beast) from United States *3rd place - Takeru Norihama from Japan *4th place - Claudio Kirchmair from Austria *5th place - Gabriel Vázquez from México *6th place - Chris Gehring from New Zealand *7th place - Wei-Hao She from Taiwan *8th place - Takahiro Kawaguchi from Japan Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2009 *Champion - Tan Hong Hwee, Benjamin from Singapore (Blackwing)Konami-Asia World Championship 2009 *2nd place - Chien Yen Jui from (Gladiator Beast) *3rd place - Roy St.Clair from United States *4th place - Hong-Kyu Lee from South Korea (Gladiator Beast) *5th place - Au Man Lai from Hong Kong (Gladiator Beast) *6th place - Alexander Antonios from Australia (Gladiator Beast) *7th place - Chris Gehring from New Zealand (Gladiator Beast) *8th place - Kee Kian Sim from Malaysia (Blackwing) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 *Champion - Galileo De Obaldia from Panama (Frog FTK) Championships, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 > Panama’s Galileo De Obaldia wins 2010 World Championship] *2nd Place - Vincent Paglia from United States (Blackwings) Championships, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 > Day 2 – Finals Begin *3rd Place - Kei Kuwano from Japan (Heralds) *4th Place - Tae Woo Kim from South Korea (Blackwings) Top 5th~8th Finalists Championships, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 > Top 8 Finalists *Hideki Kawai from Japan (Frog Monarchs) *Aaron Noel from Canada (Blackwings) *She Wei Hao from Taiwan (Frog Monarchs) *Stefano Sluis from Netherlands (Infernities) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2011 *Champion - Takashi Ogawa from Japan (Agent-Fairy) Ogawa overcomes his fellow countryman Kei Murakoshi in the finals of the 2011 World Championship *2nd Place - Kei Murakoshi (Junk Dopple) *3rd Place - Galileo De Obaldia from Panama (Junk Doppel) *4th Place - Kongjaroen Phanupak from Thailand (Machina Gadget) Top 8: *Kaven Zhen Xian Sue from Singapore (Junk Doppel) *Michel Grüner from Germany (Junk Doppel) *She Wei Hao from Taiwan (Six Samurai) *Yang Young-Duck from South Korea (Six Samurai) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2012 *Champion - Saito Akikazu from Japan (Inzektor) *2nd Place - Stefano Memoli from Italy (Inzektor) *3rd Place - Joshua Schmidt from Germany (Inzektor) *4th Place - En Wei Wesley Seek from Singapore (Inzektor) Top 8: *Jarel Winston from the United States (Exodia) *Yohei Arimura from Japan (Skill Drain) *Kota Yumoto from Japan (Inzektor) *Takeru Norihama from Japan (Inzektor) References Category:Tournaments (real world) Category:World Championships